Before the Storm
by AatcLoveArtist
Summary: New Orleans: A unique place, beautiful, and home of Hurricane Katrina. Brittany and her family throuout their experience through it. One-shot


**Hi guys! So you probably don't know this unless you've read my profile, but I'm from New Orleans. New Orleans was affected by a terrible storm named Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Back then, I was just turning five years old when literally my entire family had to evacuate. It was a very hard time for my family and I, so I'm gonna write a story through Brittany about how everything was for me. I'm going to be using The Chipmunks and Britt's sisters and all of their family members to replace mine. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**August, 2005**

**Brittany's POV- 4 years old.**

Here I am. Well, here we are; Dave, Miss Miller, the boys, and my sisters and I, all jammed into Dave's small truck. My legs limited of space what with the dog carrier placed where my legs should be, containing Lilly. This small amount space was really the only problem I was facing right now.

But why is Miss Miller crying? That's the last thing I want to be doing at the moment. If I could, I would be dancing right now! Why? Because I'm out of school, and we're going on a (really cramped) road trip! I was ecstatic when Miss Miller gave my sisters and me the news, though she was in tears. When I asked her why, she just shook her head. Was it because we only went one day, which happened to be our very first day of school, and suddenly we had to go? Who knows, but I sure am excited.

* * *

**September 1, 2005- The girl's birthday**

**Brittany's POV- 5 years old.**

Well, now we're all sitting around a small table on my sisters' and my birthday. We were now in the house on our family farm in Mississippi. We had to put Lilly outside because Miss Miller is allergic. No wonder she was sneezing the whole way here. We couldn't put her in the main gate because the two dogs we have here guarding the house kept getting into fights with her, so we put her in her own, small little holding area. I felt sorry for her.

My sisters and I were really excited that we were turning five. We're finally going to be the same age as the boys!

I especially couldn't wait to see the cake Miss Miller made us, as she normally does so every year.

But my excitement fell when I saw her walk in with a simple cinnamon bun. With a sad look on her face, she placed it in front of me, stuck a candle in it, lit it, and sat down.

I really wanted to cry. Why was our cake so small? In fact, why isn't it a cake? What kind of birthday is this? My sisters and I are turning five years old. This isn't anyway to celebrate a birthday that special.

When I asked Miss Miller where the cake was, she explained that the stores were closed, so she couldn't buy one, and that all of the power was out due to the storm, so she couldn't make one. What storm? There's a storm? I looked out the window and noticed that it was quietly raining and wind was blowing heavily. Oh.

And this whole time, I thought all of the lights were out because of tradition.

Alvin snapped me out of my thoughts by telling my sisters and me to blow the candle out in a hurried tone because apparently he wanted a piece of the cinnamon bun. Miss Miller had to explain to him that the cinnamon bun was going to be split between my sisters and I, which made him upset. He wasn't the only one. This was seriously the worst birthday ever.

After everyone was done singing Happy Birthday, my sisters and I blew out the candle, submerging the house into darkness.

* * *

**October, 2005**

**Nobody's POV**

The Seville's and the Millers were now all in Texas, living with a friend. They had to leave Lilly in Mississippi because apparently the apartment they're moving into later doesn't allow any pets, which of course strongly affected the boys. Who knows when they'll see her again?

Today was the munks' and ettes' second day of first grade. After moving from their original school back at home, they have to go to a new one and meet new people… again.

Though the whole situation was a problem, there was one main problem. Brittany. Miss Miller knew Brittany was going to have the most trouble making new friends based on her current state of attitude.

Lately, Brittany has been extremely quiet, the exact opposite of her normal self. Miss Miller would walk in on her all alone, just crying to herself. She was literally suffering in silence, which really wasn't healthy for someone that young.

On the children's' first day of school, Brittany screamed and cried outside of the classroom when she was supposed to walk inside, which caused Miss Miller to cry as well, and caused Dave to tear up a bit. This kind of behavior from Brittany was continuous up to the point where Miss Miller had assigned her daily visits to the student councilor.

There were also other Katrina children with the councilor as well, but none of their conditions were as bad as Brittany's. The whole time there, she wouldn't talk. She would either nod her head or shrug.

Miss Miller, Dave, the boys and the girls were all broken at this point. They all wished every wound could just heal. That every wound would just heal. And that all the anxiety would just go away. But throughout this struggle, Dave and Miss Miller knew that if they stayed strong, that the wounds they had would heal, but that they would just be left with scars.

* * *

**I mainly wrote this story because I am new, and this would be a better way for you guys to understand my back story. I chose this situation because it was a very important part of my life, and very tough on that note. When I was four, Katrina hit, and I was really young so of course I didn't understand anything. We had to leave around two days after my VERY first day of school, which really broke my mother down. We were all crammed into my dad's small truck; Me, my brother, my two cousins, my dog, my mom, and my dad. We drove from New Orleans to Mississippi and stayed on my family farm. My dog wasn't a trained dog, which meant that she had to stay outdoors. When we put her with our two other dogs, they kept fighting, so we had to put her in a small area alone. When my birthday hit, my whole family was without cake while I just had a small cinnamon bun. When we got to Texas, we had to leave my dog, which really affected me because I hadn't had time to make friends at school, so she was my best friend. On my first day of my new school, I screamed and cried, which continued to the point where I had counseling. My mom thought it was the saddest thing because keep in mind, I was only five. My mom also told me that I would cry to myself and not talk. All of those events formed who I am today. From the lack of talking when I was younger, I still am not good at it because I have social anxiety. Writing and drawing are my only ways to really speak to people now, so that's why I'm grateful for the reviews.**

**Thank you so much guys. I really do love you. You guys are a big part of my life. Thank you :)**


End file.
